Sleeping with the enemy
by sixbynine
Summary: little oneshot from both POV's v hard to summarize :SS hm maybe you should just read it...


Well I said I'd never write DN fic cause I can't do it justice…and I just proved my self-right XD plus it's a songfic…but its not like majorly with song inside it just a couple lines.

The POV's may get a little confusing but it's supposed to be like that it…kk XD enjoy (f I havent put you off already)

also i'm sorry to those anyone whos waiting for my naru fic to be upated...it is beign written i just got a little distracted byt this, and my costume for the con and my fanart entry for the con :S...

* * *

It starts with just a look across a table, a small flick of the eye only perceptible to those who truly see everything. A sudden and inescapable desire to experience just once what it might feel like to completely lose yourself in someone _worthy_, to understand another like yourself. All it took was nights alone working side by side, silently and in perfect harmony to release those desires, and then there we were alone and pressed against the wall a rough hand tangled in hair, another pulling hips closer. It didn't matter who's was who's we worked, as always in harmony. 

"Go" you say but you pull me closer, hands tearing at my jacket, nails, bitten down, scraping at my skin "I shouldn't be here" you whisper teeth sharp against my skin, I moan; so unlike me to lose control this easily. You satisfied smirk drives me crazy, I shouldn't be reacting like this and yet I can't help it.

"We can't do this," you say, so talkative, and yet even as the words leave your mouth you're pulling me into your arms pressing me against the cold door and locking it.

You try again to break away "this is wrong" silently I agree this is so wrong and, oh god, so right. You would never have thought to look at you that you could that delightful thing with your tongue, a small flick and I could collapse, and we haven't even undressed yet, you've barely even started. I start to ask you were you learnt but really I'd rather you're mouth stay occupied nipping my lips and tongue.

You drag me over to the settee with strength no one would ever suspect of you of concealing,

"You have to leave" you say kissing me again pushing my back down into the cushions, I nod in agreement

"Yes" and kiss back "I should go, before we go to far" I say as I nip and bit at your skin missing the taste already.

We know this is wrong, but we know it feels so right.

_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay_

I cannot escape, this is what I started. At first, an experiment to see who far he would truly go to aid me, now so much more. Nights spent together making me crave him more and more. It's like an addiction I cannot break. M first friend, my only friend, my enemy. Because it can only be him, there is no other explanation there is only the how to work out.

"Stop thinking" you say but I can't all I've ever had was my ability to think, to analyse and manoeuvre people into to situations I need them in.

You kiss me, soft lips brushing now naked skin, my plain T-shirt long since discarded, teeth gently returning the favour of the red marks that line your stomach, but I can see in your eyes how much you hate me. If not me then what I represent, I am everything you are not, I am the representation of good in this story; you are evil. I fight for justice; your misguided morals have created a psychopathic killer.

But even so we are the same in a way, both lost and lonely, both so far above every other human being, both users of people for our own ends, and maybe this is why you hate me. You see yourself in my eyes and maybe it scares you because after all who would chose to live like me? By myself, alone with no friends save a serial killer. I gasp, my thinking has distracted me from what you were doing and your mouth closing around me was a surprise, I gasp again the noise surprising me, I had always assumed I would be quiet and reserved analysing but not truly feeling.

A satisfied smirk on your face you look up "If you won't stop thinking I'll make you" your warn smiling your tongue tracing lines across my tip, your teeth grazing gently in a strangely pleasurable pain. I can still see the hate but I can see it is not me it is directed at, it is yourself you hate, for being so weak for allowing this, for enjoying it, for being unable to stop it.

_Your lips say that you love _

_Your eyes say that you hate_

It feels like you can see inside me, those piercing black eyes are inescapable and I can't look away. I can feel them on my back gazing not at me but through me, and I know you are analysing the situation again, I slide down your body intent on distracting you, lightly flicking out my tongue to touch you gently. You gasp and look down, again I am subjected to the penetrating gaze, and I can see your truth in them. That you know me and you no longer care, this is no longer a test to find out if I'm Kira, you want this, and this is you truth hidden, I suspect, behind so many layers of untruth that even you are unsure it is even there. I smirk at you because I have won, because I have you now and then I don't care because what was a ploy to get close and kill you from within (so to speak) doesn't matter anymore.

_There's truth in your lies_

I can tell you are just as confused as I am. Looking at you I can see your beliefs are no longer solid and defined, there is this grey area and that is where I am. I am your grey area; the part of you you cannot fit into a box and neatly label away. I can tell I have shaken you, made you doubt yourself and I am proud of myself and happy, because it means I matter to you and that you care enough to let me stay in my grey area. I move down safe in the knowledge that neither of us is hiding anymore. I press my lips against yours gently and insistently sliding my tongue in between them, I can tell you're surprised that I even know how to kiss let alone this well, it's amusing to observe how people's expectations of me are so wildly wrong.

As I slip my hand down your stomach and wrap it around you, I can see again you're surprised I supposed you took me to be far more submissive than I actually am. I'm staring at you again, looking into your eyes maybe I'm hoping for an answer, all I can see is conflict, you don't know what you want anymore. Can you really kill me? Knowing that I will be the only person to ever match you standards, the only person who could ever make you feel this way.

_Doubt in your faith_

Trousers are discarded, thrown across the room to be retrieved later. Careless hands scratch pale skin in their haste to get closer, to feel, to touch. Teeth bite at lips and skin leaving marks that will fade in a few days and marks that will never go away. Moans are stifled then push their way out, a cry of pain is quickly replaced by one of pleasure as fingers are slipped in and moved at a gentle pace. Again as the fingers are replaced and the pace increased, a shout as both reach their peak and collapse into each other panting and sweaty, clinging to each other as they settle on the settee.

"Raito-kun" says a small tired voice

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" for the first time this voice sounds unsure and scared as though he wishes he had never asked the question, the ensuing silence does nothing to help

"Yes, I think this is love", comes the reply, also sounding unsure for the first time

"Oh" the settee shifts as bodies move around and move closer together "that's good because L loves you to" and the silence is replaced by steady breathing as they fall into sleep for the first time in a long time.

_What you build you lay to waste_

* * *

Well meh I don't think I characterized this particularly well… the last bit is pretty much that by sleeping with each other they've ruined everything they've built (lights plan to kill L and TaKe OvEr TeH wOrLd O.o. and L's plan to find and catch Kira…) meh I read that last bit and went wow that's confusing so I thought id explain I KNOW that defeats the purpose of writing it but I don't want reviews going WTF meh whats going on.. XDD And no I'm not telling you who's uke XD 


End file.
